


Cops & Robbers

by skribblindaydreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action, Fluff, Humor, More Ships to come, Multi, Possible Slow burn, criminal!au, idk - Freeform, someone gets shot at some point or another, superspy!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skribblindaydreamer/pseuds/skribblindaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu criminal and superspy AU that y'all have always wanted, with Karasuno as your friendly neighborhood organized crime family, and a Nekoma superspy unit, featuring Bokuto and Akaashi as detectives, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa as mercenaries for hire. Focuses on various characters every chapter. Is trash and will update v slowly. Comment suggestions and call me out on my typos pls and thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karasuno's First Years [Part One]

**Author's Note:**

> Shit goes down in the daily lives of the Karasuno agents.

‘When do you think we’ll start getting real assignments?’ Hinata sighs, crouching low behind a small fountain swimming with goldfish and lilies. Nearby plants conceal them almost completely, the converging flower heads forming a halo over Hinata’s head.  
‘This is a real assignment,’ Kageyama replies, kneeling and inspecting the dirt with gloved hands.  
‘Finding someone’s cat is the real deal? Are you serious?’  
Kageyama studies his partner’s pouty, impatient face. ‘This is important training. They’re trying to see how well we do on our own. We go through private property undetected, track down the target, and secure it. We haven’t even been a team for long, so don’t push it.’  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ Hinata continues to pout, tugging at his hood to hide his bright hair. The estate is huge and they’ve been searching the grounds for hours, avoiding guards in black suits and shades. ‘What’s our story if we get caught?’  
Kageyama blinks at him. ‘We won’t get caught.’  
‘But what if?’  
‘What if what?’  
‘What if we do get caught?’  
‘We escape.’  
‘Oi, Kageyama, look!’  
A squat-looking persian cat with eyes pointing in different directions is lying belly-up in the shade of a tree, staring up at the birds twittering around the feeder hanging from a branch. Hinata takes a step forward.  
‘Wait,’ Kageyama warns, pulling him back. His sharp blue eyes catch a glint from the rooftop, and his eyes zero in on the muzzle of a sniper. ‘Marksman on the rooftop at 2 o’clock! Haul ass!’  
Hinata dives forward, rolling as a bullet whizzes past and hits the dirt, sending up a spray of dry soil. He grabs the screeching cat and the two of them run in zigzag formation, keeping low and utilizing the cover of the surrounding trees. They make a beeline for the perimeter, Kageyama helping boost Hinata over the tall fence.  
The redhead looks through the iron bars, his arms covered in scratches made by the struggling cat. ‘Hurry up, Kageyama!’  
His partner kicks off from the trunk of a tree, grabbing a branch and swinging himself over the fence, hitting the ground with a light thud. ‘Let’s get out of here before the patrol comes back around.’  
They run toward their vehicle hidden off the track leading up to the mansion estate. The drive back to town should be short and simple. Or so they think.  
The roar of an engine starts behind them and they glance back to see a humvee pulling out of the east gate, driving towards them. They kick into gear, flying through the underbrush.  
Hinata slams into the getaway car, throwing himself and the cat into the back seat. Kageyama wastes no time, jamming the keys into the ignition and turning the vehicle 180 with a squeal of tires and barrelling down the route towards their destination. Gravel crunches under the wheels of the two cars as their pursuers fire shots at them.  
Hinata stuffs the cat into the front of his hoodie, and grabs a comically large case from under the backseats. The back windshield shatters, spraying glass over him. ‘Keep your head down, Kageyama!’  
‘I can’t drive with my head down, dumbass!’ Kageyama shouts back, jerking the wheel. A shot takes off a side mirror. ‘Shit! Cover me!’  
‘One sec!’ Hinata lifts the heavy weapon onto the seats and sets it up, barrel protruding from the broken windshield. The cat yowls as he bends low and takes aim, scratching his neck and jaw, but it doesn’t break his concentration. He inhales, sees the look of panic on the faces of the guards riding in the humvee, and exhales, squeezing the trigger. The grenade launcher fires with a pop, the explosive hitting the hood of the car, going off with a deafening BOOM and an eruption of smoke. Hinata lowers the gun, grinning as the humvee swerves dangerously off road and crashes.  
‘Nice!’ Kageyama calls.  
Hinata sighs, slumping into his seat. ‘Let’s get back to the institute.’

-*-*-*-

Nishinoya, a senior agent of Karasuno, opens the door for them, grinning from ear to ear. They enter the underground den, a hidden expanse of labs and armories, as well as training facilities. ‘Welcome back, agents! You did well! Kageyama, 88% on this one. Good job spotting that sharpshooter.’  
Kageyama nods in acknowledgement, handing the car keys back to Noya. Hinata fidgets nervously, staring down at the cat in his arms.  
‘And Hinata,’ Noya turns to him. ‘82%. Good work securing the target, and excellent use of artillery, but Kageyama scores higher in Skills and Tactics.’  
Hinata pouts. ‘I’ll score better than him next time!’  
Suga, their tactician and the Commandant’s right hand, walks out from a weapons development lab, looking stunning as usual in his grey suit. ‘Ah, you’re home! Hinata, did the cat do that to you? Here, hand it over, and go get yourself treated by Dr. Asahi.’ He scoops the mass of white fluff from Hinata’s arms.  
‘They’re just scratches, it’s nothing,’ Hinata says, embarrassed to be the only one sustaining injuries.  
‘We can’t risk a chance of infection,’ Suga reasons with a smile. ‘Go to the infirmary. When you’re done, meet me back here and I’ll show you and Kageyama some new things Yamaguchi made for you. Go on.’  
‘Y-Yes sir!’ Hinata obeys, his eyes shining at the prospect of new toys. He bounces toward the infirmary, pausing when he notices Kageyama is following him. ‘What are you doing?’  
‘I’m coming with you, of course,’ his partner replies, avoiding his eyes.  
‘Eh?’ Hinata blushes. Could it be that Kageyama is warming up to him? ‘But you don’t have to.’  
‘I’ll help Dr. Asahi disinfect your wounds, that way it’ll get done faster and we can go to weapons dev. and train sooner,’ Kageyama explains, nudging Hinata forward. ‘So hurry up.’  
Hinata nods, leading the way. He knocks on Dr. Asahi’s door and pushes it open. ‘Excuse us!’  
The infirmary is bright and clean, lined with medicine cabinets and surprisingly comfortable beds. Tanaka is sitting on one of the beds, shirtless, with a bandage wrapped tightly around his abdomen. ‘Hey hey, if it isn’t the newbies! How’d you go on your mission?’  
‘Kageyama scored higher than me,’ Hinata whines. ‘I’ll do better next time, for sure!’  
‘What happened to you, Tanaka-san?’ Kageyama asks.  
‘Hah! I got shot again.’ Tanaka waves a hand dismissively. ‘Tis nothing but a flesh wound.’  
Asahi emerges from his office, carrying antiseptics and band-aids. His long hair is pulled neatly back, and his white physicians coat is rolled up at the sleeves, with gloves over his large, gentle hands. ‘Hinata, why don’t you take a seat.’  
‘Aight,’ Tanaka jumps off his bed as Hinata sits down on another. ‘I’m going back to training. Maybe Kiyoko will be nicer to me because i’m injured, hehe.’  
‘Take it easy,’ Asahi reminds him worriedly, watching as the confident mercenary leaves. ‘Now, take off your outer clothes so I can see where the wounds are.’  
Hinata pulls his hoodie off over his head, his dog tags jingling as they fall back down. The sleeveless shirt he wears underneath reveals furious scratches going from his wrists up to his elbows, and from his collarbones up to his lower jaw.  
‘This might take a while,’ Asahi sighs, retrieving a jar of cotton balls.  
‘I’ll help,’ Kageyama volunteers. The doctor smiles gratefully at him, and hands over a bottle of antiseptic. They set to work, dabbing carefully at Hinata’s skin, cleaning it carefully before applying the band-aids. The small redhead fidgets and flinches, biting down on his lip at each new burning swab of antiseptic.  
‘Maybe I should have gone after the cat…’ Kageyama murmurs under his breath.  
‘Don’t be silly, Kageyama,’ his partner protests. ‘I can’t boost you over a fence like you did for me. And I can’t drive as well as you either… but I will, someday! I’ll get better at everything, so don’t you look down on me!’  
Kageyama smirks. ‘Can’t help it. You’re so short.’  
‘What did you say!?’ Hinata roars. ‘Fight me, right now!’  
‘H-Hey, don’t move around like that,’ Asahi tries to push Hinata back down. ‘And Kageyama, don’t say things like that. Noya wouldn’t be happy if he heard you.’  
‘Fine,’ Kageyama mutters. ‘I was just kidding, dumbass. Now stay still.’ He wipes antiseptic-soaked cotton across Hinata’s neck and collarbones.  
‘Nnnn, tickles,’ Hinata complains, shivering. He turns his head away as Kageyama works on his jaw. Asahi carefully wraps his patient’s forearms in a light cover of sterile gauze, letting Kageyama treat the rest of the scratches.  
‘There, done,’ Kageyama announces, applying the last band-aid. ‘Let’s get back to training.’  
‘Be careful,’ Asahi warns as the trainees leave. ‘Keep an eye out for infection.’  
They hurry their way back to the lab Yamaguchi shares with Karasuno’s intelligence tech specialist, Tsukishima. The doors slide open, and Yamaguchi’s friendly freckled face turns to greet them. Suga is still there, waiting for their return. Tsukishima ignores them and works tirelessly on his end of the lab with cold indifference. There is a small arena space in the center of the large, well lit room, surrounded in bulletproof plexiglass, with a gridded floor, nicknamed the Fish Tank. It’s specially built for testing short-range weapons and their efficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Suga directs them towards it, and Yamaguchi follows, clutching a black case.  
‘Tell them what you made for them, Yamaguchi,’ Suga prompts the weapons engineer.  
‘Um, well, you see,’ Yamaguchi opens the case, and removes two objects that resemble flashlights. ‘These are standard retractable stun batons -7 million volts- that I’ve modified for you…’ he gives one of them a shake and a crackling metal baton snaps into position. ‘Which have a biometric security system registered with your handprints. So if someone else’s hand takes a hold of this, it’ll stop working. In fact, it will deliver quite a zap if they try to use it. Now watch carefully- here, if you twist this 90 degrees, and use this trigger, you can fire a projectile, similar to that of a taser gun, from within the baton. It has a range of 10 feet, and if you twist this back again to its original position, the projectile will retract back into the baton, like a measuring tape, and you can use it again. You guys understand?’  
‘Uh, yeah, sure…’ the two mutter, carefully taking hold of a baton each.  
Yamaguchi smiles nervously. ‘Maybe you’ll get it after you use it. Hinata, please step into the Tank. Remember, while these are non-lethal, they are incredibly painful.’  
Hinata enters the Fish Tank, closing the glass panel behind him. Yamaguchi gets behind the control panel and sets up the simulation. The gridded floor of the Tank opens up, and a test dummy made of ballistics gel is raised into position.  
‘We’re just going to try the projectiles now, okay?’ Yamaguchi’s voice comes from a speaker within the glass arena. ‘Go ahead and shoot the dummy. Watch for the recoil.’  
Hinata swipes the device sideways, triggering the baton. It hums with electricity. He does what Yamaguchi showed him, twisting the safety ring on the handle 90 degrees. He holds the weapon out parallel to the floor with his right hand, and puts his left hand beneath his wrist, supporting his arm and steadying his aim. He points the baton slightly lower than his target, accounting for the slight jump of recoil.  
He breathes out and squeezes the trigger.  
A dart-like projectile zooms across the Tank and buries itself 2 inches deep in the dummy’s chest. Electricity zaps and crackles, searing the ballistics gel.  
Hinata gives the ring another half-twist, and the dart jerks itself free, withdrawing back into the baton with a zipping sound. He stares, impressed. ‘This is really cool, Yamaguchi!’  
‘Alright, come out now,’ Yamaguchi instructs. ‘Let’s see Kageyama do it.’  
The two trainees switch places, and Kageyama repeats the same actions, frowning slightly when his mark is off, realizing he overestimated the recoil and overcompensated for it.  
‘Now, for practical training, I made these replicas for you,’ Yamaguchi takes the live weapons and replaces them with copies. ‘They have the same weight and triggers, they’re just not electrified. The projectiles have been replaced with plastic beads. So, the rules are, if the baton or its projectile makes contact with you, you’re out.’  
‘I’m sure our combat trainers are very capable of teaching you the rest,’ Suga smiles with encouragement. ‘So you better hit the gym. Oh, and our dear Commandant is down there too, so do your best!’  
‘Yes sir!’ the duo salute in sync and head toward the training facility. 

 

-*-*-*-

Kageyama and Hinata enter the gym to see their fellow Karasuno agents sparring. Kiyoko, the head combat trainer, flips Daichi, twisting him downwards and pinning him. Both are breathing hard.  
‘Excellent move, Commandant,’ Kiyoko breathes.  
Daichi grunts, freeing himself with a complex manoeuvre. ‘Don’t go easy on me.’  
Off to the side, the second combat trainer Yachi, is in a mess of tears and apologies, hovering worriedly over Tanaka, who is lying on the floor, holding his side.  
‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!’ Yachi wrings her hands. ‘I just moved on instinct when you went for my head! I’m so sorry, Tanaka-senpai!’  
‘Relax,’ Tanaka grins, pushing himself up with some effort. ‘You’re doing great. You’re becoming more and more like Kiyoko-chan. She doesn’t hesitate to kick my ass so neither should you. C’mon, looks like the newbies are here for you. I’ll take a break.’  
Yachi’s eyes glimmer with tears. ‘Thank you, Tanaka-senpai! I’ll work hard to be just like Kiyoko-senpai!’ She turns to the trainees, joy back on her face. ‘Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, what have you got there?’  
‘New models from Yamaguchi,’ Hinata holds his up with a grin.  
‘We have to pretend they’re electric,’ Kageyama explains. ‘In close-range fighting.’  
Kiyoko and Daichi overhear their conversation and walk over. Kiyoko is in jogger pants and a tank top, with her slightly bruised hands wrapped tightly, and her hair tied back neatly. Despite the plain clothes and sheen of sweat, she looks as devastating as ever.  
Their Commandant, Daichi, is littered with bruises, but is steady and strong in countenance. ‘Well, Kiyoko, let’s see how these two are doing with their training. I’ll take a seat for now.’  
‘Yes, Commandant,’ Kiyoko bows respectfully. She shifts her attention to the trainee duo. ‘Hinata, pair up with Yachi, Kageyama, with me. We’ll swap after 20 minutes, then have you two spar with each other.’ She claps her hands. ‘Okay, move!’  
The boys scurry into position, each handing their trainer a baton replica and starting to go through the motions. Training is intense, and both are nervous with the Commandant watching so closely. Tanaka’s presence is reassuring; he cheers them on and laughs when they make a mistake, saying, ‘Don’t mind, don’t mind,’ and claps his hands when they succeed.  
‘Aah!’ Hinata groans, rubbing the spot on his forehead where he was hit by Yachi’s projectile.  
‘Hinata-kun, don’t duck,’ Yachi advises. ‘If you see me taking a shot, jump instead. Your jump is very impressive, and it’s certainly better to be hit the leg or foot than to be hit in the face.’  
Hinata nods, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.  
‘Too slow!’ Kiyoko chides, knocking Kageyama back down. ‘Don’t just think about getting back up. The time it takes leaves you vulnerable. You can fight from below, and knock your opponent down. For example, if I’m standing over you, like this,’ Kiyoko raises her baton over her head, ‘you can twist on your knees to the side -try it, yes like that- and jam the baton into the back of my knee. If I fall backward, use your weapon, or hand, and target the back of my head, here, the base of my skull.’ Kiyoko bends over backwards, but keeps her balance, her hair almost touching the back of her legs. She straightens back up. ‘Now if I fall forward, I would land on my knees, and if I keep falling, my upper body will be out of your reach from this position. So the moment your opponent’s knees hit the ground, use your free hand and slam whatever you have into the side of their neck or head -right, crossing your arms over like that- and disarm them. Now I’ll stand up, and we’ll try that. Half, three-quarter, then full speed.’  
Hinata and Yachi watch in amazement at the sparring, the term ‘black-haired beauty’ popping into both of their minds although which Karasuno member they were each thinking of is up for debate.  
‘Hey hey, don’t slack off, kids!’ Tanaka yells from the sideline.  
‘Right, right,’ Yachi shakes her head. ‘You can also deflect my shots with your own weapon, but there’s a high chance you’ll lose it. You must keep hold of your weapon. For example, if I put you in a hold like this-’ Yachi spins, throwing Hinata to the ground and pinning his arm behind his back, ‘And I have control over your dominant arm, the one holding your weapon, do you know what to do?’  
Hinata only hisses in pain.  
‘Oh, sorry!’ Yachi loosens her hold, but tightens it again when she remembers what Tanaka said. ‘Do you remember what I taught you last time?’  
‘Rocking horse!’ Hinata gasps, pulling his feet back in a quick motion, his toes almost touching his shoulder blades, and kicks Yachi off of him.  
Kageyama, distracted by Hinata’s impressive display of flexibility, is knocked flat on his ass by Kiyoko.  
‘Concentrate,’ she reprimands him, then holds her hand up for a pause. ‘Switch partners!’  
The boys switch places, Hinata wobbling before Kiyoko with intimidation. Kageyama stares down at Yachi’s determined face and unwittingly lowers his guard.  
‘Don’t take height into account, Kageyama,’ Kiyoko orders. ‘She is just as capable of kicking you in the head as I am, and being a smaller target, more difficult for you to hit. You should know these things from working with Hinata.’  
_Was I just praised? _Hinata wonders.__  
‘Bigger guys will try to grab you,’ Kiyoko says, waking him from his thoughts. ‘Keep low to the ground to avoid their hands. Crouch, use your knees and waist. Yes, like that. Now, do you know how to do a wall jump?’  
The session wears on, without Daichi saying a single word. Tanaka grows bored of only watching and leaves to find entertainment elsewhere.  
At long last, Hinata and Kageyama are facing one another, grinning, out of breath, but not out of stamina, and ready for a good match. Kiyoko retrieves a little notepad and gives the signal for them to start. She waves Yachi over to observe.  
“What do you see?” Kiyoko asks, gesturing at the boys leaping back and forth, exchanging blows.  
A look of nervous concentration etches itself onto Yachi’s face. “Kageyama-kun has almost perfect technique… but Hinata-kun is very fast and agile, he moves unpredictably…and…”  
“Oi, Kageyama!” Daichi calls out. Both combatants freeze. “You’re not holding back, are you?”  
“Wh- I’m not,” Kageyama glances between the commandant and his opponent. “Am I doing something wrong?”  
“Oh, oh!” Yachi raises her hand like a schoolgirl.  
“Yes, Yachi?” Daichi encourages.  
“Kageyama-kun isn’t using full strength,” she reports. Kiyoko nods in agreement. “I think he is afraid of hurting Hinata-kun, should he land a blow.”  
Kageyama looks down at his partner, who stands an entire head and shoulders shorter than him.  
Hinata glares up at him fiercely, challenge sparking in his big brown eyes. “You think you’re better than me? I’ll show you!”  
“See?” Daichi smiles. “Hinata doesn’t want you to hold back either. I want to see your full potential, you two. Continue!”  
Hinata lets out a little war cry and leaps into action, forcing Kageyama back. Kiyoko looks pleased, but Yachi has her hands pressed worriedly against her cheeks, watching every movement.  
“Stop dodging, you little shit!” Kageyama growls with frustration, his baton always missing by millimeters. Hinata pokes his tongue out teasingly and swipes at Kageyama, who stumbles back, suddenly alarmed when he feels his back against the wall. He sees Hinata swing at his face, and instinct kicks in, years of training honed into a single reflex arc. He grabs his opponent’s forearm and spins away from the wall like a dance move, slamming Hinata wrist-first into the wall. He sees Hinata’s wide-eyed look and falters for a split-second, only for him to be kicked in the stomach with both feet, launching him backwards, winded. He looks up, putting up his guard and trying to catch his breath at the same time, but Hinata isn’t looking at him any more, he’s staring at the bruises forming just beneath his wrist, the redness flaring on his pale skin.  
Kageyama swallows guiltily. “They told me not to hold back so-”  
“You’re really strong, Kageyama!” Hinata turns his attention back, eyes shining with… admiration?  
Kageyama tilts his head. “Are you stupid or something?”  
“SHOUYOOOU!”  
Everyone turns to see a little girl with bright hair standing in the doorway of the gym, a violin case on her shoulder.  
“Natsu!” Hinata waves at his sister. “Did you finish early today?”  
“Uh-huh,” she skips over to his side. “Yuu-chan said I did really well, so he got me ice cream too.”  
“Noya-senpai’s really soft on Natsu-chan, huh?” Yachi smiles, patting Karasuno’s youngest trainee on the head.  
Natsu nods happily, her sunny smile melting everyone’s heart. “He also gave me some coins for a vending machine, so I got this for Tobio-chan.” She holds out a little box of milk with a straw to Kageyama, who blushes awkwardly and accepts it with a muttered thanks.  
Hinata giggles, and ruffles his sister’s hair. “When did Kageyama-kun become Tobio-chan?”  
“Since Yuu-chan told me he beat you in tactical training.”  
Hinata pouts. “I’ll beat him next time!”  
“No you won’t,” Kageyama retorts.  
“Yes I will!”  
“No you won’t.”  
“Yes I-”  
Natsu reaches up and squishes Hinata’s face, silencing him. She runs her hands over the band-aids on his jaw. “Yuu-chan said a naughty cat scratched you, Shouyou-nii. Natsu will kiss it better!”  
“Okay, okay,” Hinata laughs, bending down a little to let Natsu kiss him on the cheek.  
“Alright,” Daichi claps. “You’re dismissed for today. Kageyama and Hinata pack up. Go get some rest, kids.”  
“Yes, sir!” The agents chorused.  
“Go back to your dorms with Yachi and Kiyoko-senpai,” Hinata nudges his sister. “I’ll see you at dinner.”  
“Okay!” Natsu grins and attaches herself to Kiyoko’s arm. “Bye Shouyou, bye Tobio-chan!”  
The pair wave at her, putting their weapons away and dragging the padded gym mats into the storage room.  
“Sorry about your arm,” Kageyama murmurs, helping Hinata stack the mats in the small space. It’s dim and smells of rubber. “Are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Hinata answers with optimism. “It will probably hurt more tomorrow, though.”  
“S-Sorry…” Kageyama take Hinata’s wrist and studies the darkening marks. In a moment of impulse, he leans down and gently presses his lips to it.  
“What are you doing?” Hinata snatches his hand back, blushing all the way up to his ears.  
“I’m kissing it better,” Kageyama replies matter-of-factly. “Like Natsu did.”  
“Kageyama, you idiot!” Hinata whines. He presses his hands to his burning face and runs quickly away, leaving Kageyama to close up the storage room.  
Kageyama blinks in surprise. _Did I do something wrong? ___


	2. Karasuno's First Years [Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's about Yama and Tsukki. Kuroo and Kenma are introduced and Karasuno meets with the leader of a foreign group, and things go a little awry. A/N: idk how to edit in HTML or rich text, im so sorry, the italics killed me

The weekend rolls around, meaning downtime for the Karasuno trainees. Tsukishima finishes packing away his equipment and stands up to stretch, his long fingers almost brushing the fluorescent light tubes suspended above his work station. He crosses the lab to where Yamaguchi and Asahi are loading syringes into ordinary-looking pens. Many ink cartridges are scattered on the table.  
“Ah, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiles, looking up from his work. “We’re almost done. Look, new instant tranquilizers! You should keep one in your pocket.”  
“I told you I don’t do weapons,” Tsukki sighs. “Especially the stabby ones.”  
“I’ll pack the rest of this batch, Yamaguchi,” Asahi says. “You two go and have fun.”  
“Thanks, Asahi-sensei,” Yamaguchi nods respectfully, leaving the rest to the doctor. “Please be safe with them. Don’t mix them up with the psychotropics.”  
Asahi nods and waves them off.  
Yamaguchi shrugs off his lab coat, flings his disposable gloves into the bin, and uses his ID card to clock out of the lab. The time is 2:14pm. “Let’s get crepes and go to the arcade, Tsukki!”  
“Fine by me,” Tsukki murmurs, following his best friend.  
Suga watches them go from his office with a little grin. “Ah, they really are still kids, eh.”

_*_*_*_*_

“Ugh, why are _you_ here?” Tsukki grimaces _._  
Kageyama and Hinata are locked in an intense game of air hockey, leaping back and forth and shouting at one another.  
“This is our time off too,” Kageyama replies, jumping to the left.  
“Yeah, go away, you lamppost!” Hinata cries, sticking out his tongue.  
Yamaguchi hurriedly ushers Tsukki away before things get ugly. They go to Yamaguchi’s favorite section of the arcade - a console room with a perpetually changing collection of brand new video games and demos to play. The room consists of little cubicles the size of a large photo booth, with a couch and screen. Yamaguchi pulls Tsukki into one and excitedly begins to go through the games menu, intent on playing each and every new addition.  
“Look, look!” he points with the remote. “The playable trailer for Fatal Zone 3* is available!”  
“Was that the one with the zombies or the aliens?” Tsukki asks, settling back to observe.  
“Aliens. Robot aliens,” Yamaguchi replies, reading tutorial info and customizing his character. “It has the best weaponry and armor designs. Ooh, I like this one, it looks like some kind of railgun?”  
“I like these post-apocalyptic ones,” Tsukki comments. “Less people to deal with.”  
“The settings are always so nice too,” Yamaguchi agrees, sending his character jogging across the remains of a futuristic world. “The whole nature taking earth back idea makes really pretty landscapes. Look at the sky! So many stars! Hey Tsukki, there’s you,” he angles his view toward the moon.  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki mutters. “You’re so stupid.”  
His friend simply smiles and continues to explore. “Fireflies! Remember when we were kids and we would catch fireflies and keep them in jars?”  
Tsukki nods. “The holes you poked in your lid were too big and the fireflies got away.”  
“Haha, yeah, and then we shared a jar instead.”  
“And you cried.”  
“Ah, don’t remind me, Tsukki!”  
“You’re the one who brought it up.”  
Yamaguchi pouts. “Can you get some more tokens? I only have a few left.”  
“Sure, be back in a minute.” Tsukki leaves to return to the token dispenser, weaving his way through players absorbed in their games, couples at claw machines trying to win cute prizes, and groups of teenagers milling around, waiting for their turns. The arcade is noisy and crowded, and Tsukki itches to return to their quiet booth. He spots the token machine and taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the schoolgirls in front of him to finish using it.  
The girls glance at him and blush, whispering to themselves.  
“He’s really tall, isn’t he?” “And he looks so cool! I bet he’s a high schooler.”  
Tsukki rolls his eyes and rests a hand on his hip. _Nice guess, children, but I already graduated from the academy of organized crime with a degree in technofuckery. Now hurry up _,__ he thinks.  
“Daaaamn, is that a phone in your pocket?” A voice pipes up right behind him.  
_Oh god._  
“Cause that ass is callin’ to me!”  
_I should’ve taken one of Yamaguchi’s stabby pens _.__ He turns around, a cold glare already fixed on his face. He doesn’t falter when he meets the gold-tinted eyes of a stranger just as tall as himself, only with a much more impressive physique. Tsukki isn’t a combat-trained field agent, after all.  
“No,” he replies evenly, taking a wad of money out of his pocket. “It’s five hundred dollars in cash and I will give you all of it to leave me the fuck alone.”  
“Ouch, cold,” the stranger laughs, running a hand through his wild mess of black hair. “My name’s Kuroo.”  
“I didn’t ask,” Tsukki snaps, turning away. The schoolgirls are now staring with open interest. “Can you two please hurry up?”  
The pair run off, giggling amongst themselves. Tsukki almost regrets telling them to scram because now he is alone with Kuroo.  
“C’mon, I was just kidding,” the offender teases. “You got hella nice legs though.”  
“And you’ve clearly got shit for brains,” Tsukki deadpans, stepping up to use the machine.  
“I’m looking for my friend, have you seen him?” Kuroo asks. “He’s about this tall, has dyed blond hair, real quiet type.”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Oh, well here’s my number,” Kuroo says, sliding a business card into Tsukki’s back pocket. The blond shudders, the hairs on his neck standing up. “Call me if you see him stuck in a claw machine or something, ‘kay?”  
Tsukki watches as the man leaves, his pulse going a little too fast. _The asshole didn’t even need to use the machine, he just came over to fuck with me. Bastard _.__ He feeds money into the machine, angrily jabbing the buttons, but lightens up when the action reminds him of Kageyama. _ __I need to relax.___  
He takes the card out of his pocket and examines it. “Kuroo Tetsurou,” it reads, with a phone number. The material is black, with embossed gold letters and numbers. There is no occupation stated. Tsukki turns the card over and sees a government logo staring back at him. _Interesting._  
On his way back to Yamaguchi, he spies a boy with dyed blond hair at a claw machine full of Neko Atsume plush toys, a steady pile of cats building up next to him. Tsukki considers for a moment, then sighs and walks over.  
“Hey,” he waves a hand next to the boy’s head. The boy drops yet another toy into the reward slot and turns to look at him. “Some guy’s looking for you, says he’s your friend, but he seemed kind of predator-y, so I felt like I should warn you.”  
“Oh,” the boy nods, turning back to his game. “That’s just Kuroo. We’re colleagues.”  
Tsukki’s eye twitches, but he drops the subject. “Alright, I’ll just lea-”  
“KENMAAA!”  
Both of them jerk in surprise, and look to see Hinata bouncing towards them, a bright smile on his face. Kenma looks vaguely annoyed; the distraction made him miss his target plush.  
“What are you doing with Tsukishima?” Hinata narrows his eyes at his fellow agent.  
“I don’t know this guy,” Kenma replies, feeding more tokens into the machine.  
“I was just leaving,” Tsukki adds, turning away. He speedily makes his way back to Yamaguchi, and pauses when he sees three teenagers hovering over their booth.  
“Just leave already,” one of them growls at Yamaguchi, leaning over him threateningly. “This booth is ours now.”  
Yamaguchi smiles defenselessly. “Like I said, my friend will be back soon-”  
“Did you not hear us?” Another speaks up, poking Yamaguchi in the chest.  
Tsukki crosses the room in a flash, slapping his hand away. “Don’t touch him, you sack of _shit _.”__  
“Tsukki, you’re back!” Yamaguchi grins happily. “You don’t have to do that, I was fine.”  
Now the punks are glaring at both of them. Tsukki raises an eyebrow.  
“I can handle myself just fine, see,” Yamaguchi reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gleaming pistol with a silencer screwed on. “Could you kindly leave us alone?”  
The teenagers scramble away, yelling curses and tripping over themselves.  
Tsukki sighs, sitting down on the couch. “Put that away before we get security called on us.”  
“Okay, Tsukki!”  
_*_*_*_*_  
Back in their dorms, Tsukishima powers up his desktop computer, his monitors coming alive with faint humming sounds. With practiced ease, he tunnels through the government’s digital defenses, destroying his trail as he works. His fingers run across the keyboard, only pausing occasionally to adjust his glasses.  
“Let’s see what we have here,” he murmurs to himself, glancing down at the little black card lying on his desk beside him. He finds what he’s looking for and starts reading. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Field agent and leader of the Nekoma Squadron. Hm. Trained in… holy hell. Armed combat, extortion, jet piloting, helicopter piloting, bomb disposal, first aid, search and rescue, covert operations, infiltrations, what the shit? Wait a second…” He makes another quick search and another profile pops up. “Kenma Kozume, Nekoma Squadron member, field agent, tactician, trained in armed combat, first aid, search and rescue, ambush and raids, tactics, blah blah, why the hell does Hinata know this guy?”  
“What guy?” Yamaguchi asks, exiting the bathroom in sweats and a hoodie. He shares a dorm with Tsukki - although Tsukki takes up most of their ‘study’ area with his gadgets, but Yamaguchi got the bigger bedroom, so they called it even.  
“Ran into them at the arcade today while getting tokens,” Tsukki replies, his eyes fixed on the screen. “Turns out they’re highly trained government agents. Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou. Weirdos.”  
“Uh oh, what’d they do to piss you off?” Yamaguchi leans over his roommate’s shoulder. “Wait, are you in the government’s confidential files again?”  
Tsukki shrugs and erases himself from the secret archives. “Confidential? It’s like a public library to me. Also, I have other methods of getting intel.”  
Yamaguchi watches with slight concern as Tsukki compiles a list of information, including height, weight, birthdays, schools attended, current addresses, next of kin, purchases made in the last 6 months, security cameras in the vicinity…  
“I think you should stop,” Yamaguchi suggests hesitantly. “We shouldn’t draw attention to Karasuno, especially from the government.”  
“Please, my methods are untraceable.” But he stops anyway, the facts already committed to memory, and clears all information. He always leaves his computer squeaky clean. A personal habit, despite the defense systems in place to block outsiders - systems that he designed himself.  
“You didn’t give either of them your name, did you?” Yamaguchi asks worriedly.  
“No, of course not, I’m not stupid… should we burn the business card?”  
Yamaguchi shrugs. “If you think it’s necessary. Let’s go downstairs and eat. Yachi said she and Shimizu-senpai are making dinner today.”  
“Sounds good.”  
They make their way down, thinking for a moment how the institute might look like any other learning facility, except for the way it felt like home… but with, like, weapons and stuff. Yeah. The mess hall seems aptly named as the two enter its interior lit by warm lights, filled with the scent of spices and culinary magic, and the sound of war and chaos surrounding the main table.  
“EAT YOUR VEGETABLES, YOU INSUBORDINATE SHIT”  
“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME”  
“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU”  
“THAT’S KIYOKO-SAMA’S COOKING YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD”  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD”  
“HELP HIM HE’S CHOKING WHAT DO I DO”  
“GET OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW”  
Tsukki almost shuts the door on the unholy screams. Instead he and Yamaguchi inconspicuously shuffle their way over to the kitchen counter, where Kiyoko calmly continues to serve up food and Yachi is taking cover, peering out from behind Kiyoko with big, scared eyes.  
“Ah, good evening, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi,” Kiyoko greets them. “The commandant will be here soon to brief you all on tomorrow’s work. What would you like to drink?”  
Yamaguchi points to a bottle of apple juice and Tsukki gets a can of strawberry soda.  
“ENOUGH,” Suga’s voice echoes loud and clear. The shouting fades to obedient silence. “I will _not _have this at the dinner table!”__  
Everyone mumbles meek apologies and settle back into their seats. Tsukki and Yamaguchi tentatively take seats at the end of the table. They’ve barely started eating before Daichi marches in, papers in hand and starts talking.  
“We have a meeting tomorrow at 8am with a foreign group,” the commandant announces. “Their intentions are unclear as of now, so i’m ramping up security on the location. Suga, Ennoshita, and I will handle negotiations on the 12th floor of the hotel. Nishinoya and Natsu will be on the rooftop of the apartment building across from the booked room and Tsukishima will be monitoring the situation from the room directly above us, Tanaka will be stationed in the lobby, and Hinata and Kageyama will keep surveillance in the car park; we have valet uniforms for you two to keep a low profile. I want this all set up before sunrise, understand?”  
“Yes, commandant!” the agents chorus with salutes.

___________________*_*_*_*_*__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Quiet now,” Noya whispers, raising a finger to his lips in the dark. The horizon is just beginning to lighten in the distance and Natsu and Noya creep their way up a decrepit concrete staircase to the roof of the old apartment building. Natsu eagerly follows her mentor, violin case slung over her shoulder, carefully tip-toeing through the damp, echoey space. Noya dressed in black combat fatigues, but Natsu is dressed in civilian clothes: a blue skirt with white socks and a red hoodie. It’s the best disguise for a child, after all.  
They reach the barred entry to the rooftop. Noya crouches down, removing a set of lockpicks and working the padlock on the heavy chains. After a while of poking, the chains come off, Natsu grabbing them and gently lowering them to the ground. They scout the rooftop together and find the perfect vantage spot. Noya glances over the unguarded edge and whistles.  
“We’re pretty high up, Natsu! Better not drop anything.”  
Natsu smiles. “No problem, Yuu-chan! Wanna see how fast I can set up?”  
“Go ahead,” Noya nods, setting up the timer on his wristwatch.  
A look of concentration comes over Natsu’s face as she drops her violin case and snaps it open, taking out bits of metal in her tiny hands and fitting them together like puzzle pieces. The sniper rifle comes together speedily and Natsu breaks into a satisfied grin when she finishes screwing on the silencer. “Done!”  
“23 seconds,” Noya announces. “Not bad, kiddo! Didn’t beat your record, though.”  
“Hmph. Oh well,” Natsu shrugs, getting down on her belly and angling the rifle stand. She peers down through the scope, finding the hotel room from Daichi’s diagrams and floor plans.  
////  
Kageyama and Hinata are changing in the staff locker rooms on the ground floor of the hotel. A pressed and ironed set of uniforms were issued to them; black trousers with a black tie and vest over a white shirt, and an arm band sporting the hotel’s logo.  
Kageyama buttons his shirt cuffs and brushes himself down, hoping he looks the part. “Hurry up.”  
“Umm… uh…” Hinata still hasn’t put his vest and arm band on, fidgeting awkwardly with his back turned to his partner.  
“What?” Kageyama taps his foot.  
“I… I don’t know how to tie a tie,” Hinata confesses.  
“Dumbass,” Kageyama sighs, stepping in front of him and taking the black silk from his clumsy hands. Hinata watches as Kageyama’s long fingers twist and pull the fabric into a tidy knot. He tilts his head back as Kageyama pushes the tie up to his buttoned collar.  
“Thanks,” he nods, embarrassed, hurriedly pulling on his vest.  
They make their way to the underground parking lot, memorized license plates and car models running through their heads. They were mostly here to stand guard, but on the off chance their visitors let one of them park the car, it was an excellent opportunity to search the vehicle and bug it. Hinata bounces up and down in anticipation.  
///  
Tsukishima settles down with his laptop, popping open his briefcase to reveal expensive equipment crammed into the metallic case. He puts on his headset and begins doing a rundown of the cameras and comms units, flicking through the hotel’s digital devices and security system. He does a quick roll call through his mic: “Daichi, check.” _Ready._ “Sugawara.” _ __Set.___ “Ennoshita.” _ _ _ __Here._____ “Tanaka.” __I’m good.__ “Nishinoya.” __Sup.__ “Natsu.” __Hiii.__ “Kageyama.” __Online.__ “Hinata.” __Ready!__ “Done. All units online, we’re good to go.”  
He switches to his tracking device, simultaneously pulling up security camera footage of the perimeter. “Their envoy will arrive in approximately 18 minutes. Stay sharp.”  
_“Tsukishima?”_  
“Yes, commandant?”  
_“I don’t want any interruptions during the meeting.”_  
“Yes sir,” Tsukki murmurs, setting up a signal jammer. “I’ll disable the room’s lock once the envoy is inside and the meeting has commenced.”  
_“Good work, Tsukishima.”_  
“Thank you, sir.”  
//  
“This is a nice room,” Suga comments, setting down cups of green tea on the round tea table. “There’s a lot of morning sunlight.”  
“Better visibility for Natsu then,” Ennoshita notes. He’s already rearranged the lounge furniture to sit by the large floor-to-ceiling window, bathed in warm, refreshing light.  
Daichi sits in an armchair by the tea table, gazing out the window with calculating eyes. The trio are dressed in tailored suits with kevlar vests hidden underneath the jackets. After a few more minutes, a knock comes from the door. Suga takes up his position beside Daichi while Ennoshita answers the door.  
In strolls a woman wearing black slacks and a sleeveless red shirt with a mandarin collar. Her eyes are cold and sharp, her hair pulled back into a glossy black ponytail, and detailed tattoos of intertwining dragons pattern her bare arms. The ink stands out on her ghostly pale skin. With her enter two men in black suits and a fairly ordinary looking woman in a business suit.  
“I’m Miss Xue’s translator,” the suited woman introduces herself.  
Daichi nods politely in greeting. “Please tell Miss Xue and her companions to take a seat.”  
The translator turns to her boss and relays the message in chinese. Xue sits down on the sofa, but her men remain standing. She glances at Daichi’s steady gaze, Suga’s half-smile, Ennoshita’s lowered eyes, and begins talking to her translator.  
“We would like to skip the formalities,” the translator explains. “Miss Xue asks that the Karasuno family allow her business access to the port.”  
“And what kind of business is this?”  
“The kind that wishes to avoid customs.”  
“Trafficking?” Daichi raises an eyebrow.  
“It doesn’t matter, we only want to pass through your territory.”  
“I’m not agreeing to anything unless I’m fully informed.”  
“Miss Xue controls many shipping channels from the mainland, but some have been compromised. We would like to open a new one here for access to Fukushima.”  
“I want to know what you’re transporting.”  
Xue clicks her tongue and speaks in an annoyed tone, gesturing impatiently. Suga tenses a little.  
“Um, Miss Xue says she’s willing to pay. How much would you like?”  
“Depends on what you’re transporting,” Daichi repeats, emphasizing his words. “If it’s not worth the risk, we will not open the port to you.”  
Xue mutters something under her breath and snaps at her translator.  
“We are transporting artefacts. Historical artefacts.”  
“No they’re not,” Suga cuts in. “Tsukishima, find out what they’re trafficking.” He switches to Chinese. _“Unfortunately, lying to our faces doesn’t work too well, Miss Xue. Mind telling us the truth?”_  
Xue narrows her eyes. _“We will obtain this port one way or another.”_  
Suga smiles politely. _“Having trouble in the mainland, Miss Xue?”_  
_“We were fine until the Hei group drove us out of Shanghai.”_  
“Commandant,” Tsukki’s voice comes through their earpieces. “She’s a weapons trafficker. Mostly banned items: dirty bombs, gases, hollow points, that kind of thing. She’s bad news.”  
Suga nods his head understandingly, his smile growing cold. “Thank you, Tsukishima. _Miss Xue, Karasuno happens to have ties to the Hei group. We cannot do business with you. _”__  
Xue glares. _“I suppose we can’t do this the friendly way, then.”_  
Her men draw their guns and her translator ducks out of the way. Suga and Ennoshita step in front of Daichi, their weapons also drawn.  
“If you insist on doing things these way…” Daichi sighs. “Natsu.”  
A bullet whizzes through, shattering glass and spearing both Xue’s bodyguards through their temples and burying itself in the floor. The translator screams as blood spurts and bodies drop, but Xue doesn’t even flinch. She snaps her fingers and motions for her translator, who scurries to her side.  
“They are worth nothing,” her translator cowers, her voice shaking. “They are disposable, just like my translator. I have many underlings. I wonder though, how it is for you? Tell me, how much are your underlings worth to you?”  
The sounds of struggle start above their heads.  
“Tsukishima!” Suga gasps.  
“I don’t have a visual on him!” Natsu cries over the comms.  
Xue smirks. “If you move, I will kill him. For now, I will take him with us, and give you time to reconsider the deal on the table. I have more men at my disposal than you plan for, commandant.”  
The hotel room door breaks down with a heavy thud and a burst of splinters. More men in black suits stand in the hallway. Xue dusts herself off casually and makes her way out. “Come to warehouse 88 on the dock when you’ve made a decision. Then I might give you your boy back.”  
Daichi glares, watching them leave. “Ground floor unit, do not let them escape.”  
“Yes sir!” Tanaka moves to guard the exit, Kageyama and Hinata disable the vehicles Xue’s entourage arrived in.  
“Don’t worry about us, commandant,” the translator says, speaking into Tsukki’s headset. “Like I said, most of us are disposable.” The crack of a bullet is heard. “You have quite the skilled sniper.”  
“They’re moving up,” Natsu reports. “I need to move, our position’s vulnerable.”  
“Why are they…” Ennoshita trails off as the sound of helicopter blades come into range. “Damn it! Nishinoya!”  
“On it!” Noya responds, firing a grapple hook at the hotel roof. “Natsu, get to safety, now.” With the pull of a trigger, he’s swinging through the air, crossing the street’s breadth and scaling the hotel rapidly like a spider. The helicopter draws close, making a landing without slowing its blades. Noya speeds up the side of the building, pulling himself over the edge of the roof just as Xue’s crew leap onto the chopper, taking Tsukishima with them.  
Noya pulls out his grapple hook and sprints across the roof, a strong wind pushing against him as the helicopter lifts off. He fires the hook, catching one of the landing skids. He feels his feet lift off the floor as the chopper rises and he holds on tight.  
Having spotted their extra guest, Xue leans out the open side of the helicopter, a large blade in hand. With a hefty swing, she severs the cord. Noya tumbles down, rolling with the impact to avoid breaking bones, and rights himself to see the helicopter escape out of range.  
“TSUKISHIMA!” he yells at the top of his lungs. “WE’RE COMING TO GET YOU!”  
The rooftop doors bang open, spilling out breathless Karasuno agents.  
“Shit!” Tanaka shouts. “Shit, shit, shit!”  
Kageyama narrows his eyes at the chopper disappearing into the distance. “What do we do, commandant?”  
“For now, call in the cleaners to take care of the mess,” Daichi commands. “Someone get Natsu, we’re going back to the institute. We need a plan.”

_____________________________________________________*_*_*_*__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Bonus: Back at the institute____  
_____________________________________ “They what!?” Yamaguchi cries. He tornadoes around his lab, throwing open cabinets and ransacking storage units. “TSUKKI, DON’T WORRY, I’M COMING TO SAVE YOU, TSUKKI!”  
Asahi runs after him, trying to restrain the heavily armed weapons developer. “Yamaguchi, stop! Stop! Put down the thermite gun! YAMAGUCHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so slowly. Y'all know how it is.  
> *Fatal Zone 3 is not a real game, i just made it up.  
> Xue is also just a character I made up for a couple chapters. If you haven't caught on, she's meant to be Chinese mafia. 'Xue' can be read as either 'blood' or 'snow' in mandarin. 'Hei' means 'black.'  
> In the next chapter, Bokuto and Akaashi will be introduced!


	3. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, Nekoma's here. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like a month since my last update lmao sorry for being sentient trash y'all, here you go.

“Yaku-san, I’m tired!” Lev puffs, his long limbs flailing as he struggles to keep up with the treadmill.  
“Shut up, if Kenma can do it, so can you,” Yaku commands. “Don’t fall behind, newbie.” He stands with his arms crossed, annoyed at being stuck training the absurdly tall Russian boy simply because Kenma ‘didn’t wanna do it’ and Kuroo clearly favors Kenma. A month has already passed since Lev joined the Nekoma unit, his enthusiasm and potential earning him a coveted spot as a trainee. Yaku admires his spirit, but every time Lev opens his mouth, 90% of the time, something stupid would come out.  
“Yaku-san, how do birds do cardio if they don’t run?”  
_Exhibit A, _Yaku thinks. “They fly. So shut up and run, you ostrich.”__  
“If I’m an ostrich, is Yaku a penguin?”  
Yaku takes a deep breath. Suddenly, without warning, he turns the treadmill setting to top speed, flinging a startled Lev backwards into a pile of gym equipment.  
“What was that?” Kuroo asks, entering the gym with a tablet in his hands.  
“The sound of my blood pressure returning to normal,” Yaku replies. “Anything new on Xue?”  
“Yes, we’ve located her hideout, Kenma’s prepping for a raid,” Kuroo reports. He’s already half-dressed in slick, black stealth gear, a respirator mask hanging around his neck. “We secure the boat first, then the warehouse. We need to take her into custody alive, but her men are free game, so fire at will, I guess. Should we bring Lev?”  
“YES WE SHOULD,” Lev shouts, bounding toward Kuroo like a puppy.  
Yaku sighs. “Even if we leave him, he’ll just break out and track us down.”  
Lev nods his head enthusiastically in agreement. “I can always find Yaku-san, no matter where he is!”  
Kuroo laughs as Yaku shudders. “Alright, Lev. Get into your gear. Yaku, help me set up tech.”  
“Roger,” Yaku obeys with a little mock salute. “If he dies, it’s not on me, okay?” He jogs off to perform his duties, his movements light-footed and lithe, like a cat.  
Kuroo spares Lev a pitying look. “He says things like that but he means well.”  
Lev shakes his head, eyes still gleaming. “It’s fine, I like Yaku-san. He’s so strong and skilled, I couldn’t land a single blow on him during combat training… but he seems to always have so many bruises and scrapes, why is that?”  
Kuroo sighs, running a hand futilely through his already dishevelled hair. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to explain... Lev, you ever seen Yaku wear shorts?”  
Lev tilts his head. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t. But why does it matter?”  
“Come, walk with me, I’ll tell you a little about Yaku and I,” Kuroo says, leading Lev away from the gym. Lev follows, sticking close to his captain’s side, his curious green eyes watching closely.  
“We were barely 19 and in the military,” Kuroo recounts, their footsteps silent on the linoleum floor. “Honestly, we didn’t get along well at first, but being forced to stick together to survive, you’d usually try to put aside your differences. It was both our first time overseas and we were in a fireteam with two other guys. Yaku was the grenadier, he was agile and fast, even with all that gear on he could scale trees and buildings like a cat, and squeeze through spaces too small for us. Our team leader would often use him as a scout or lookout.”  
“What about you, Kuroo-san?” Lev asks, his expression shining with admiration.  
Kuroo chuckles and waves a hand dismissively. “I was just the rifleman. A budding sharpshooter, but nothing that impressive. So we were moving through this city and it was hard work getting over all that rubble -not that it slowed Yaku at all- so we were glad to see a stretch of empty land, probably what used to be a park. I remember there was a playground and some benches, but the only useful cover would’ve been the cafe by the flower garden.” His eyes take on a distant look as he recalls that faraway time and place. “I remembered it felt odd, seeing blooming flowers in all that ash and debris. It always feels like nothing could possibly survive unharmed in a warzone. Another squad was on the edge of the park, and we were leapfrogging, so they-”  
“Leapfrogging?” Lev interrupts.  
“Sometimes I forget you were first trained in Russian,” Kuroo half-smiles. “Leapfrogging is bounding overwatch. So it was our turn to move forward while they laid down the suppressing fire. Of course we had to move quick, so we made a dash for the cafe.” The tilt in his lips disappear. “Yaku took point and started running, but since we weren’t on concrete and pavement any more… we’d forgotten to account for land mines.”  
Lev involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh…”  
Kuroo nods grimly, his eyes averted. “When he triggered it… Yaku was thrown backwards and landed hard. For a moment I honestly thought he was dead. He’s damn smart and a tough bastard. When he sat up, he realized his right leg below the knee was… gone. When we sprinted over, he was already tying a tourniquet around his thigh. He was talking himself through it and I remember him saying ‘I can’t feel anything.’ He was in shock, yet still giving himself first aid.” He shakes his head disbelievingly. “We finished tying it for him and immediately retreated. The leader and I were carrying him and the auto-rifleman called for a medic chopper while we ran. At first he was just breathing real fast and looking scared.”  
Lev sees the haunted look in Kuroo’s eyes and feels a chill down his spine.  
“But then he started screaming,” Kuroo murmurs. “I’d never run so fast in such heavy gear before in my life. The evac felt like it took hours. The blood…” He shakes his head. “So now Yaku’s right leg has a high tech prosthetic attached. He did insane amounts of physical therapy to regain his former abilities, but even now he’s still not the same. He keeps pushing himself to train, and ends up collecting bruises. I’ve tried to get him to, I dunno, find some chill, but he doesn’t listen to me.” He glances up and is shocked to see Lev teary-eyed. “Eh? Sorry, maybe I said too much, forget abou-”  
“Yaku-san has it so hard!” Lev sniffles. “I want to give him a hug!”  
“Err, that’s probably not a good idea,” Kuroo chuckles. “If you wanna please him, try working harder and listening to what he says, ‘kay?”  
“Yes sir!” Lev salutes, wiping away a tear.  
“Mmhm,” Kuroo nods, pushing open the door to the armory. “Get what you need, get dressed, then meet us downstairs. We’re leaving in 20.”

___*_*_*_*_*_*_ _

__Tsukishima sits tied securely to a chair. The warehouse is big and draughty, the footsteps of Xue’s men echoing back and forth around him. The nervous translator stands beside him, assisting Xue as she tries to get him to talk.  
“I’m getting impatient. Why won’t you speak?”  
Tsukki shrugs again, without a word.  
Xue makes a motion and one of her men step forward and slams the butt of his pistol into Tsukki’s jaw, sending his glasses clattering onto the cement floor. The blond hisses in pain, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, but still he raises his chin defiantly at Xue.  
She doesn’t look amused, crouching before him and staring him down. “You’re really so confident, aren’t you? While I wouldn’t like to anger the Karasuno family further, I would like to destroy your kneecaps with a crowbar. How does that sound?”  
Tsukki glares, his vision blurry. He can’t make out Xue’s face any more, but focuses on the red smear of her lips, hoping he still looks composed. He spits blood at her feet and remains silent. She stands up and he braces himself.  
There is the sudden popping of gunfire outside, and everyone leaps into action except for Tsukki, who sighs in relief. Finally, they’ve come to get him. He taps his foot patiently as the sound of death floats in with the sunshine through the big warehouse windows.  
The doors open with a bang, but Tsukki freezes as he feels the cold muzzle of a gun against his temple. Xue’s voice rings out from just above his head.  
“Stop or I’ll kill him!” her translator yells, terrified.  
Tsukki squints, trying to make out who’s standing in the doorway.  
“Yaku-san, who’s that?”  
“No idea, he isn’t one of ours. And don’t use my name, you moron”  
Xue pushes the gun harder against Tsukki’s head. “You’re not Karasuno?”  
“No. T and K, stand down, there is a civilian hostage, over.”  
“Then who the fuck are you?” Xue hisses, annoyed.  
“Drop your weapons!”  
Not a single move is made.  
“I said drop your weapons!”  
Nothing.  
Tsukki rolls his eyes, anxious and annoyed. “I can’t believe this incompetence.” A sudden gunshot rings out and he feels a spray of warm liquid hit his neck and shoulder. The pressure on his temple disappears as Xue falls with a scream.  
“You weren’t supposed to shoot her!” Yaku yells.  
“The order said alive, not uninjured!” Lev whines back. “Do I shoot the other one too?”  
“No, please!” the translator begs. “I’m unarmed! I’m just a translator!”  
Yaku jerks his chin in her direction. “Go take care of her and the hostage, make sure neither escape. I’ll get Xue.”  
Lev keeps a gun trained on the woman as he makes his way over and unties Tsukki. The Karasuno agent rubs his sore wrists and retrieves his glasses, looking around to assess the situation. He eyes the bodies outside the entrance, deciding this is likely government work based on the blatant execution of an operation in broad daylight. They’d beaten Karasuno to the punch. This makes things a little awkward.  
Kuroo comes in through the door followed by Kenma. “Oh hey, it’s the cutie from the arcade!”  
This makes things a lot awkward.  
“You know this guy?” Yaku asks, handcuffing their target.  
Tsukki takes an involuntary step back and feels Lev’s hand come down on his shoulder, holding him in place.  
“Yeah, I gave him my number,” Kuroo smirks.  
Yaku works hurriedly to staunch Xue’s bleeding despite her struggles, but still shoots a glare over his shoulder at his comrade. “You gave your number to a Karasuno agent!?”  
Tsukki grimaces. Guess there’s no hiding it now.  
Kuroo’s mouth drops open. “What? This guy? He’s barely out of high school!”  
“So were we, you dumbass!” Yaku hisses. “So is fucking Lev!”  
“You used my name, Yaku-san!”  
“Shut up, dumbass number 2!”  
Tsukki sighs. “Look, I don’t want any trouble, so you can all pretend I wasn’t here, then I can go home and you can go home, mission accomplished.”  
“Well why ever would we want to let you go?” Kuroo purrs, twirling a pair of handcuffs.  
Tsukki smirks back, pushing up his glasses. “Karasuno has never caused any trouble for your people, have they? If they find out you’ve taken me into custody for no reason… they might get a little upset.”  
“What are you implying?” Yaku demands, pulling Xue to her feet.  
“Mister Kuroo Tetsurou over there did the great favor of giving me his name and number, all on a business card,” Tsukki explains, shrugging Lev’s hand off his shoulder. “So, I have a file of all the people and things most important to him, down to the cat that visits his home on saturdays that he believes to be a stray, but actually belongs to a photographer on the next block and only visits for food.”  
“So you _were _interested,” Kuroo grins, earning himself a sharp look from Yaku.__  
“Your partner was actually more impressive,” Tsukki taunts, looking to Kenma. “Although, based on the content of your emails and texts to Hinata, a little questionable in character.”  
Kenma blushes slightly. “How do you know Shouyou?”  
“He didn’t tell you? Maybe you two aren’t so close after all. He’s a Karasuno agent too, you know.”  
Kenma’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Shouyou? How can he-”  
The quiet boy is interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of four panes of glass shattering simultaneously. The Nekoma agents stand to attention, weapons drawn. Four Karasuno agents rappel in at high speed, zipping through the air and landing softly.  
“Took you long enough,” Tsukki mutters.  
“K-K-K-Kenma!?” Hinata cries, dropping his rifle and pulling down his face cover. Kageyama elbows him, and he hesitantly raises his weapon again. “What are you doing here?”  
“They’re government agents,” Noya answers. He gives a signal and everyone lowers their weapons. “We’ll take Tsukishima back now, if that’s okay.”  
Kuroo comes up behind Tsukki and grabs him, encircling an arm around his neck. “And what if we’d like to keep him?”  
“You lookin’ to start a fight with us, huh?” Tanaka growls, raising his shotgun.  
Kuroo flicks out a blade and hovers it under Tsukki’s neck. “Right now, you have a wealth of what was supposed to be strictly confidential information on us, and significant control over the city. Now I wouldn’t like there to be animosity between us, so isn’t it natural to want to keep an assurance of safety with us?”  
“Knife at my neck really isn’t helping with the no animosity thing,” Tsukki comments, tilting his head back uncomfortably.  
“What do you want then?” Noya asks, his grip tightening on his rifle.  
“There’s no time!” Yaku snaps, half-carrying Xue. “She’s going into shock, we need to go. Negotiate some other time!”  
Kuroo looks a little put out. “Well Karasuno, seeing as you have all the information needed to contact me, we’ll stay in touch. For now, I’ll take your Tsukishima with me.”  
“What is he talking about?” Kageyama asks, his agitated gaze flickering between agents.  
“Yamaguchi has the number!” Tsukki replies, feeling himself being wrenched backwards towards the exit. A bullet whizzes under his nose, grazing Kuroo’s knuckles. The Nekoma agent jerks his hand away with a hiss of pain.  
“Natsu! Stand down!” Noya commands, a finger to his ear. “Let them go.”  
Kenma steps forward as his team withdraws, Xue, her translator, and Tsukishima in tow. He casts an uncertain glance at Hinata. “His safety is assured. Please do not worry. Please call us when you’re prepared to negotiate.” He pauses for a moment, the backs off, following the others out of the warehouse.  
“Fuck!” Tanaka curses, kicking the ground. “This mess just keeps getting bigger!”  
“Come on,” Noya sighs. “We gotta give their message to Daichi and Suga. They’ll figure out what to do.”  
“Yamaguchi’s not going to be happy about this…” Kageyama mumbles.  
Hinata says nothing, staring at the open doorway Kenma disappeared through. 

_____*_*_*_*_*__ _ _ _

______Kuroo wraps his injured hand as the government vehicle speeds away from the docks, Xue and her translator secured in the bed of the van with Kenma keeping an eye on them. Yaku drives and Lev is sitting shotgun, humming a cheerful song. Tsukki sits in the backseat with Kuroo.  
“Sorry things turned out this way,” Kuroo apologizes. “I think I got some blood on you.”  
“You’re the second person to bleed on me today,” Tsukki comments, feeling a mild disgust at the sticky redness dripping down his shirt collar. “You’re lucky she only fired a warning shot and didn’t blow your useless head off. Are these handcuffs really necessary? I’m not even combat trained.”  
“They make Yaku feel better,” Kuroo replies, tying off the bandage. “Whoever your sniper is, she’s damn good.”  
Tsukki shrugs. “She’s like 9.”  
“Out of 10?”  
“No, she’s like 9 years old.”  
Kuroo stares silently for a moment. “That’s kind of fucked up, to be honest.”  
“That’s right, we’re all kinds of fucked up,” Tsukki smiles coldly, relaxing into his seat. “You’d best remember that after this is over.”  
“Ooh, is that a threat?” Kuroo teases in a sing-song voice.  
“Our commandant may forgive you, but I certainly won’t.”  
“What, are you going to punish me?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow suggestively.  
Tsukki turns red and looks away. “You should be the one being arrested, you predator.”  
“You want to see me in handcuffs?” Kuroo leans over towards Tsukki, forcing him to lean back.  
“Captain, could you please stop trying to fuck our hostage in my car,” Yaku monotones tiredly.  
“It’s not your car,” Kuroo responds, pulling away from Tsukki.  
“I’m the one driving, so shut the fuck up and behave yourself.”  
“We haven’t frisked him for weapons or bugs yet,” Kuroo reminds him. “He could be wearing a wire.”  
“All that wire would pick up is the sound of the fucks that I don’t give!” Yaku snaps.  
“Yaku-san, you seem stressed,” Lev remarks, lifting his head off the dashboard.  
“Of course I’m stressed,” Yaku growls. “We have a Chinese mafia boss bleeding out as we speak and a huge information leak both sitting in our backseat!”  
“Both those things can be patched up,” Lev smiles optimistically. “Come on, Yaku-san, cheer up!”  
Yaku takes a deep breath. “You’re right, you’re right. I should stay calm and-”  
“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME,” Tsukki yells, shoving at Kuroo with cuffed hands.  
Yaku slams down on the brakes, forcing the vehicle to screech to a stop and sending everyone toppling. “Lev. Kuroo. Switch seats. NOW.” 

____*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ _ _ _

______Akaashi hovers the blacklight over the hotel room carpet, his eyes tracing faint glowing stains. He sighs a breath of frustration. “The cleanup looks professional. There aren’t even any fingerprints besides the people who came in to fix the window. That means the hotel staff are co-operating with whoever was here.”  
Bokuto looks up from inspecting the newly replaced door. “That means the local family then, doesn’t it?” His sharp golden eyes narrow thoughtfully. “Well shit. Not much we can do about that. They have a truce with the bosses.”  
“Being government underlings can be so restricting sometimes,” Akaashi murmurs, standing up.  
“You’ll get use to it,” Bokuto smiles encouragingly. “It’s a big city with lots of cases so it’s better if we filter out the dead-end ones. Besides, half the time the family’s basically helping us with our jobs. Cleaning up the area. Just… y’know, in a more murdery way.”  
“True,” Akaashi nods. “Although when I was assigned to homicide, I didn’t think there would be _this _many cases.”__  
“Well. I mean. This is the only one for today,” Bokuto says, ever the optimist. His phone vibrates in his uniform pockets. “Or maybe not… Fukurodani detective unit, Bokuto speaking. Already? Yeah, okay. No, it’s fine. Roger that. Thanks.”  
Akaashi gazes at him, a silent question on his face.  
“The special ops squad got the Chinese boss. We gotta report back and handle the interrogation,” Bokuto relays the information. “On the bright side, we can get Starbucks on the way back!”  
Akaashi sighs, following his partner out of the room, glancing around with a vague sense of dissatisfaction before closing the door behind them.  
One not-so-brief drive later, they arrive back at their headquarters, Bokuto kicking the door open with his foot while simultaneously drinking from the straws of both the ice americanos in his hands. Akaashi sips meekly on a caramel frappucino trying to avoid the stares Bokuto attracts.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Kuroo waves from across the room, still dressed in tactical gear. “Bokuto bro, haven’t seen you in a while, how’s it going? Is one of those for me?”  
“Not bad,” Bokuto grins, handing over a cup. “Heard you got the Chinese mafia here for me?”  
“Uhh, kinda gotta wait for her to get patched up first,” Kuroo shrugs sheepishly. “Our rookie shot her. Speaking of rookies, how’s your new partner over there?”  
“Oh my god, bro,” Bokuto whispers, grabbing his friend’s shoulders. “He’s. So. Damn. Pretty! Like, what the hell? He looks so cool doing anything and everything?? And he has the nicest smile???”  
“Woah, might wanna slow down there, buddy,” Kuroo laughs. “We’ll talk about your unhealthy obsession later. Right now, we got something else we want you to help us with. Or rather, someone else.”  
“Really?” Bokuto straightens, restoring his professionalism. “This is gonna be Akaashi’s first interrogation! Oh man, I’m excited. Who is it?”  
“It’s not an interrogation, more like an interview,” Kuroo clarifies. “We have to tread carefully. He’s a Karasuno agent. We gotta keep our relations friendly.”  
“Woah, from the Karasuno family? No way! Akaashi, we’re gonna talk with a Karasuno member!” Bokuto waves his partner over excitedly.  
“Should we ask about the hotel incident?” Akaashi suggests, nodding politely to Kuroo.  
“Dunno. What exactly is this about?” Bokuto asks. “How come you’re not interviewing him, Kuroo?”  
“Yaku says I’m not allowed within 5 feet of him,” Kuroo pouts childishly, crossing his arms.  
“Why is that, Captain?” Akaashi blinks at him cluelessly.  
“Because Kuroo is a sexual predator,” Kenma answers, suddenly appearing beside his superior. “Hello, detectives. The Karasuno agent in question, Tsukishima, who refuses to reveal his first name, is an intel specialist who has confidential information on us. He’s technically a hostage. We’re using him to bargain with Karasuno in exchange for their discretion. We would like you and your partner to assist with our negotiations.”  
“No problem!” Bokuto declares, giving a confident thumbs-up. He slides over to Kuroo. “So is he really that cute?”  
Kuroo closes his eyes and raises his hand in an OK sign. “Tall and slim with glasses and an attitude.”  
“Nice,” Bokuto high-fives him.  
“Please, Bokuto-san, this is inappropriate,” Akaashi cuts in, staring down at his coffee indifferently.  
Kenma makes a face. “I’m beginning to think I’d prefer if only Akaashi-san helped out on this one.”  
“EEH? No fair!” “But we get to watch, right?!”  
Akaashi and Kenma sigh in unison. 

______*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tsukishima waits in the interrogation room, stubbornly refusing to look into the one way mirror where he knows the government agents are watching him. There was no way he was saying anything to any of those guys. All he had to do was sit tight.  
He removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the headache building behind his eyes. How had he gotten into this mess? He thinks of the capable combatants his comrades are, and looks down at his own delicate fingers. Maybe he’s not really cut out for this line of work after all…  
The door opens, interrupting his thoughts with a soft woosh, and a man in a grey suit with dark hair and sharp eyes walks in, carrying a briefcase.  
“Can I get you anything?” he asks. “Coffee?”  
Tsukki shakes his head. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” the man introduces himself in a professional tone. “I’m a lawyer. The investigators handling your visit thought you would perhaps prefer to talk to me first before answering any of their questions.”  
“Isn’t he super cool?” Bokuto whispers from behind the one-way glass.  
“He’s good,” Kuroo admits, watching intently for Tsukishima’s reaction.  
For a moment, Tsukki says nothing, and studies Akaashi’s calm face.  
“Hey hey hey, he’s not checking my Akaashi out, is he?” Bokuto hisses.  
Kuroo shushes him and they continue to observe.  
“...No,” Tsukki says finally.  
“No?” Akaashi echoes.  
“You’re not a lawyer,” Tsukki states matter-of-factly. “I’ve read your files. You’re a cop with a great track record and a high intelligence, which is more than can be said for _some _people here. You recently got assigned to homicide, didn’t you? Working with the senpai you admire so mu-”__  
“I see what Kuroo meant about you having an attitude,” Akaashi interrupts him. “I won’t ask you questions about Karasuno or your… methods of acquiring intel. I just want to know about Xue.”  
Tsukki stares. “Huh. You’re pretty normal.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Akaashi smiles slightly, taking a seat across from Tsukki. He shrugs off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. “Let’s just have a talk now, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don't have any plans for future chapters so if y'all got any suggestions send your plot bunnies my way, 'kay?


End file.
